


Coffee For Two

by CoffeeKitten



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKitten/pseuds/CoffeeKitten
Summary: Rewrite from AFFYongguk met someone? And it's serious? Himchan cannot believe what he's hearing. Shock sends him into a self evaluation of his lonely existence, even if it won't be lonely long if the cute new waiter from his usual coffee shop has anything to say.





	1. Chapter 1

"Before you saying anything, I know I'm late and I swear I had a really good excuse until I forgot it." Himchan slid into the seat opposite his best friend, Yongguk. They were supposed to meet 20 minutes earlier at the cafe they regularly went to.

"Channie if I expected you to be in time for anything, I'd be a fool. I ordered you an Americano." As if on cue the drink was set in front of Himchan.

"I love a man who takes charge." Himchan winked and Yongguk looked away with a slight blush. "So what was so important that you've interrupted my exceptionally busy Tuesday?"

"Please I know you were just sitting around bothering Jongup." Yongguk tossed a sugar packet that Himchan blocked easily. 

"I was not. I just got a new job yesterday." Himchan huffed dramatically.

"Ah so you were bothering Jongup  _and_ procrastinating work."

"Are you two talking about me behind my back now?" Himchan threw the sugar back at Yongguk.

"We've always talked about you behind your back." Himchan gave his best offended gape. "I'm kidding."

"You're avoiding the subject too. What did you want to tell me?"

Yongguk looked down. The blush returned to his cheeks. "I uh... I met someone."

Any witty remark died in Himchan's brain. As he just stared at his friend. This wasn't at all what he had expected when Yongguk called and asked to meet.

"You could say congratulations... Or anything for that matter."

Himchan snapped back to reality. "Sorry! Yes, absolutely, congratulations! I just... This isn't what I was expecting." Himchan tried to collect his thoughts and not babble like an idiot. "Do I know him?"

"No. He's a senior in college. Dance major. He took one of my summer music comp workshops. He graduates in the spring."

"Ah."

"He has a performance next Saturday. I... Wanted you to meet him." Yongguk rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

_Oh it's serious._ "Of course. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"You're my best friend. I have to make sure this kid is worthy."

"Please be nice."

"I'm always nice."

* * *

Himchan stared down into his coffee still dazed. Yongguk had left awhile ago. Himchan was still trying to wrap his head around the thought of Yongguk dating. Dating a college student.

"Are you okay?" Himchan looked up to see a waiter with impossibly full lips and a mole under one eye watching him with concern clear on his face. "Did your boyfriend just dump you or something?"

"What?"

"The guy you were with? I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume!" The waiter turned bright red. "I just see you guys here together all the time."

Himchan gave a small laugh. "It's ok. No, he wasn't my boyfriend. We've just know each other basically forever. He just told me he's been seeing someone and I was shocked is all. He's not very outgoing."

"Oh." The waiter shifted a little uncomfortably.

"What's your name? You'd think I'd no all the staff with how often I come in here."

"Daehyun. Jung Daehyun. I just started a couple weeks ago, so don't feel bad." Daehyun smiled brightly.

Himchan nodded as he stood up. "Well it was good to meet you, Daehyun. My name is Kim Himchan. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"It's very likely. Have a good day!"

* * *

"Uppie~" Himchan practically threw himself across the younger man's lap. 

"What's wrong?" Jongup barely acknowledged him and continued fiddling with what looked like a busted stage light.

"Yongguk has a boyfriend."

"So?"

"He has a  _boyfriend!_ I have to meet him next week."

"Ah so you're jealous?" Jongup finally turned to look down at Himchan who punched him in the arm. "Ow."

"That didn't hurt."

"It's the principle of the thing. Why are you so concerned about Yongguk dating? You're the one who always drags him out to clubs and stuff and pesters him about settling down."

"Yeah but I didn't think he he'd actually do it so soon..." Himchan pouted and moved off Jongup's lap. "He's gonna go all domestic and I'm just going to be alone."

"So it is a jealous thing. If you really tried you can have someone in a second. You've just been too focused on your friends and work."

Himchan eyed Jongup suspiciously. "You're being awfully nice." He poked the younger's cheek. "Are you sick or something?"

"Don't be weird." Jongup smacked Himchan's hand away. "All I'm saying is you're a handsome guy so just be patient."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After wrestling with sleep all night Himchan had to admit that Jongup was right. He was jealous. Yongguk had been his best friend nearly his entire life. It felt like this was the start of Himchan being left behind. He woke groggy and in desperate need of caffeine.

He could hear Jongup moving around in the kitchen when he entered their living room. Jongup poked his head around the corner. “Good morning, you look like shit. Do you want breakfast?”

Himchan glared at the younger man. “I didn’t sleep very well.” Jongup raised an eyebrow. “I’m going out. I need hard caffeine. We’re talking multiple shots of espresso. I have to meet with that women about the composition and if her email was any indication about her personality she’s very upbeat. I can’t handle that right now.”

Jongup waved the spatula he was holding and went back into the kitchen. “Put on a jacket. It’s starting to get cold.”

“Yes, mom!” Himchan chuckled to himself as he slipped on one of the jackets hanging by the door.

For the second day in a row he found himself at the café, but for the first time there was no one there waiting for him. Himchan tried not to reflect on that feeling as he sat down. He picked up the menu and began to attempt to find something that would wake him up.

“Welcome back, Himchan!”

The waiter from the day before stood next to him with a wide smile. “Daehyun, right?”

“Ah you remembered!” Daehyun’s smile brightened even more, Himchan didn’t think it was possible to smile that big. “What can I get for you today?”

Himchan glared back at the menu before just tossing it aside and rubbing his hands down his face. “Just get me whatever has the highest caffeine content.”

“Rough night?”

“Not a lot of sleep. I have a meeting with this ungodly cheerful woman in a couple hours. If I’m not jacked up on caffeine I might go crazy.”

Daehyun nodded. “Alright I’ll be right back then.” Daehyun went back behind the counter.

Himchan pulled out his phone and tried to read through his emails. He wasn’t very successful as the words blurred around and jumbled up in his tired brain. He gave up and instead watched Daehyun move around behind the counter. It was like he was radiating sunshine.

“Here you go. I also brought you a donut. The drink is pretty bitter so I figured you could use something sweet to balance it out.” Daehyun smiled brightly again.

“Thank you. Do you want to sit and chat for a while? It looks pretty dead here.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, of course.” Daehyun sat down a bit awkwardly, which made Himchan smile. “Where are you from?”

“Busan. I just moved here a couple months ago.”

Himchan nodded as he took a sip of his drink. Daehyun wasn’t kidding about it being bitter, but it wasn’t too bad. “How’s the city been treating you so far?”

“It’s been alright. I managed to find a decent apartment and a roommate who doesn’t seem too crazy yet.”

Himchan laughed a little. “Roommates always turn out to be crazy in some sort of way.”

“I take it you have a lot of experience with roommates?”

“Not really. I lived with Yongguk, the guy I was with yesterday, all through college. My current roommate and I have to lived together ever since. I guess they just both have their quirks.”

“Like what?”

“Hmm… well Bbang can go days without saying a single word, and he hardly ate if I didn’t practically force food down his throat sometimes. He’s also really camera shy and doesn’t like going out. Jongup’s kind of the same I guess. But not nearly as bad and he’s definitely more sassy.”

Daehyun chuckled. “I guess you have a type then.”

Himchan laughed too. “No way. I’d rather date someone bright and outgoing. Dating either of them would be a lot of staying at home and doing nothing. It’s no fun. They never go out, that’s why I was so shocked yesterday when Yongguk said he’s met someone.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

The two continued to chat comfortably as Himchan drank his coffee and ate the donut. Daehyun was the type of person who just seem to ooze sunshine and happiness and Himchan just couldn’t help but smile and laugh along with whatever he was saying.

The bell ringing over the door pulled them from their little bubble.

“I should get back to work.” Daehyun stood.

“Yeah, I should get ready for my meeting as well. It was really nice talking to you, Daehyun.” Himchan pulled out his wallet but Daehyun waved him off.

“Coffee’s on me today. Have fun with Ungodly Cheerful.”

Himchan laughed again. “Thanks. Have fun with work.” Daehyun waved to Himchan with a bright smile as he went to greet the girls who had just walked in. Himchan couldn’t stop smiling the whole way to his meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

“Aren’t you supposed to meet Yongguk soon? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Himchan glanced up from his book to see Jongup standing over him with his hand on his hips.

“I have half an hour. That’s plenty of time.”

“You always say that and then five minutes before your meant to be there you’re just starting to get ready and running around like a madman. Go get ready.”

Himchan covered his face with his book and sank down into the couch. “I don’t wanna go.” With a sigh Jongup removed the book and placed Himchan’s marker on the page before setting it on their coffee table. “Go with me? Please?”

“No. You already agreed to go and I’m busy. Now get off the couch and go get ready right now.” Jongup shoved Himchan’s legs off the couch and sat in the vacated spot. He pulled the box of lighting equipment that had made its residence next to their couch for the past week closer to him and began to fiddle with things as if to prove that he was busy and done with Himchan.

“Fine I’ll go get ready. I liked the you better when you were being nice.”

“You said it was weird when I was nice.” Jongup didn’t even look up from what he was doing.

With a huff Himchan stood up and went into his bedroom. He had already laid out clothe for himself when he couldn’t sleep the night before. He used the extra time that gave him to straighten out his hair to a smooth perfection and throw a little concealer under his eyes to hide the dark circles. It was only about fifteen minutes before he was walking back into the living room dressed and ready.

Jongup looked up then so Himchan did a little spin to show the full affect. “How do I look?”

Jongup whistled. “You look great. Almost good enough that… never mind you look good. Have fun tonight and be nice to the kid. He’s probably just as nervous to meet you as you are to meet him.”

Himchan glanced over at the clock on the wall. “I’m gonna be early. Bbang isn’t going to know what hit him. You’ve ruined a habit years in the making. I hope you’re happy with yourself.” Himchan checked himself for his phone keys and wallet as he walked to the entry way to grab a jacket.

“Always am.”

* * *

 

Himchan entered the café only about five minutes early, but Yongguk wasn’t there yet. As he entered he noticed Daehyun behind the counter. The younger had looked up at the sound of the bell but had paused wide eyed for a moment when he saw Himchan. It was only a moment that Himchan barely registered before Daehyun’s face broke out into a wide grin.

He walked over to his and Yongguk’s normal table and sat down. It didn’t take long for Daehyun to be at his side with that blinding smile. “Hello again Himchan! What can I get for you today?”

Himchan couldn’t help but smile. “Just two regular coffees. But make them to-go.”

Daehyun’s smile wavered. “To-go?”

“Yeah Yongguk should be here soon and we’re going to that recital today. We probably won’t be here that long after he shows up.”

“Oh right. You’re meeting the boyfriend today.” Himchan nodded. “I’ll go make those coffee for you real quick then.” Daehyun flashed one more smile before rushing back behind the counter.

Himchan looked up at the sound of the bell to see a very shocked Yongguk staring at him. His expression didn’t change as he approached the table. “You’re actually on time?”

“Jongup made me.”

“God bless Moon Jongup.” Yongguk looked up to the sky and clasped his hands in front of him.

“Shut up. I ordered us a couple to-gos. In all the time we’ve been coming here I think I’ve ordered my own coffee like twice.”

Yongguk slid into the seat across from him. “Other than today when have you ever ordered?”

“I was in here the other day by myself. I had no other choice.”

“Didn’t I technically order for you though?” Daehyun was back holding the two coffees.

“No I definitely remember ordering.”

“No you said ‘just give whatever has the highest caffeine content.’ You didn’t say a specific drink so I don’t think that counts as making your own order.” Daehyun shot back.

“It totally counts. You just had to interpret the order for yourself a little.” Himchan gave Daehyun a sly smile as the other rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Yongguk was looking between the two confused once more.

“Oh sorry. This is Daehyun. He works here.” Daehyun blushed and looked down at the floor.

“I figured that out for myself. How do you know each other?”

Daehyun set down the coffees in front of them and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “We don’t know each other that well. We just talked for a while when Himchan came in the other day.” The bell over the door rang again. “I’ve gotta get back to work. Have fun at the recital.”

“Don’t work too hard.” Daehyun threw a wave over his shoulder as he went to greet the couple that had just walked in. Himchan turned back to Yongguk. “Should we get going then? Don’t want to be late.” Himchan picked up the coffee closest to him, threw some cash down on the table, and headed for the door. He smiled and waved at Daehyun as he and Yongguk left.

Yongguk eyed his friend carefully. Himchan looked over. “What?”

“He was cute.”

“Who? Daehyun?” Himchan could feel the heat begin to creep up his neck. “Yeah I guess so.”

Himchan took a drink from his coffee. Yongguk was going to say something else when he noticed something written on his friend’s cup. “What’s that?” He pointed at the writing.

Himchan turned the cup around to inspect it.

_Let me know how it goes!_

_-Dae_

Underneath was a phone number. The blush crept fully onto Himchan face.

“He gave you his number on a cup of coffee.” There was laughter clear in Yongguk’s voice.

“That’s so cliché it hurts.”

“You’ll call him though. You like cheesy stuff like that.”

“Shut up.” Himchan programmed the number into his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to doing the writing at 5 am.  
> sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors i don't feel like editing right now.


	4. Chapter 4

For all his complaining Himchan had to admit he really enjoyed the performance. There were some really talented students. He put stars next to few names in his program and made a mental note to pass their names along to Jongup. He thought he had heard that a few of his dancers were leaving the company at the end of the season. He starred and underlined one name that made Yongguk smile really wide. Himchan assumed that was his… boyfriend.

Sure enough when the performance had ended and the lights came up the tall kid whose name Himchan had underlined ran up to the two of them.

“Yongguk! You came!” Himchan had to admit the kid was really cute. Especially the way he was smiling at Yongguk now.

“You were so great up there.” Yongguk beamed with pride.

“You must be Himchan. My name is Junhong.” Himchan shook the hand that Junhong extended out to him. “Zelo is my stage name, but you can call me by my real name.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’ll go get changed and then we can go to dinner. I’ll be right back.” Junhong left after giving Yongguk a quick kiss on the cheek that made Yongguk’s face instantly red.

“He’s cute. Are you sure he’s in college though? He looks like he hasn’t even graduated high school.”

“Trust me I checked. Twice.” Himchan laughed at the ragged expression his friend wore.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long before the trio was walking to a nearby restaurant. Himchan asked Junhong every question a best friend should. He was met with satisfactory answers, which pleased Yongguk to no end.

When they were seated the questions turned onto Himchan.

“So what do you do? Yongguk told me you studied music together.”

Himchan nodded. “I’m a composer. It’s mostly commercial stuff but I’ve also done work for local film makers and a bit of theater.”

Junhong’s eyes widened in amazement. “That’s so cool! Maybe you could write me something for one of my dances some day!”

“Sure. I’ll even give you a discount since you’re with Bbang.”

Yongguk smiled as he watched the two of them. “I knew you’d get along. Does this mean Daehyun is getting a good report?” Himchan glared. He had all but forgotten about the note that had been left on his coffee hours ago.

“Who’s Daehyun?”

“No one.” Himchan huffed.

“Does someone who’s no one slip you their number on a coffee?” Yongguk teased.

“He gave you his number on a coffee? That’s so cute!” Junhong clapped his hands and smiled wider.

“I am here out of the goodness of my heart. I don’t have to take this.” Himchan made to stand but Junhong latched onto his arm and pouted.

“Please don’t go.” Himchan was powerless again the puppy eyes staring up at him so he sat back down with a sigh.

“Come on Channie, the guy was cute and you were all flirty. That’s not nothing.”

Himchan crossed his arms. “If I was flirting it was not intentional.”

“Doesn’t matter. You flirted. He flirted. He gave you his number. Just accept it.” Junhong nodded his head in agreement. Himchan continued to pout.

“I’m starting to see why the other professors call you guys an old married couple.” Junhong laughed.

“I’d never marry him. That’d be the most boring marriage ever. No offense of course.” Himchan made a dismissive gesture.

“Saying no offense doesn’t make it less offensive.” Now Yongguk was the one glaring. Junhong just laughed.

 

* * *

 

After a couple hours of pleasant chatting the group split off. Himchan hailed a cab even though Yongguk insisted he could drive him back. “You two go. I can make it back on my own don’t worry about.”

Once in the cab Himchan pulled out his phone to stare at Daehyun’s number. _What do I even say?_

 

**This is Himchan. Your little note was very clichéd**  
**I hope you know. Dinner was fun though**  
**I approve of the kid.**

**-HC**

Himchan pocketed his phone as the cab came to a stop in front of his building. It buzzed just as he was going to key himself into the building so he pulled it out again.

 

**I’m glad you had fun!**  
**I know it was clichéd but you seem like the**  
**kind of guy who likes that kind of stuff. You**  
**have that sort of vibe.**

**-Dae**

**I don’t have any sort of vibe. I’m a totally  
vibeless and unique individual**

**-HC**

Himchan couldn’t stop smiling as he entered his building. He found Jongup on the couch watching tv when he entered the apartment. He very briefly glanced up when Himchan entered.

“How’d it go?” Himchan tossed the program at him.

“It was good. There was quite a few really talented kids. I marked them if you wanna check them out. Yongguk’s guy was really amazing. He might even give you a run for your money.”

Jongup opened the program to look through. “I’d like to see him try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now 9 am and i still don't feel like editing so... heres another?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry. I've only just noticed that this chapter did not upload correctly! I've been having an issue with my computer uploading stuff. unfortunately i lost the chapter to an autoupdate. i tried to recover it but have been completely unsuccessful. I'm going to have to rewrite it again. I'm working on it right now. i cant guarantee it will be posted today but hopefully it will be posted very soon. again I'm so sorry about this.
> 
>  
> 
> hopefully this posts right this time! sorry for the delay TT

Texting Daehyun became a regular part of Himchan’s day. He also found himself sitting in the café more often than not. He couldn’t deny that he was flirting anymore. He was flirting. Actively. And Daehyun seemed to be flirting back.

**How’s your day going?**

**-Dae**

**Shouldn’t you be working?**

**-HC**

**The café is empty!**  
**It’s soooo boring~  
Come entertain me?**

**-Dae**

Himchan smiled to himself as he stood and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He stretched his arms up above his head with a content sigh.

“You’re awfully cheerful.” Jongup didn’t even look up from whatever it was he was working on. Pieces of it were scattered across their coffee table. Himchan assumed that it was for the conference Jongup would be attending for the next few days.

“I’m always cheerful,” Himchan said as he made his way towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Just out for some coffee.”

Himchan heard Jongup let out a puff. “Yeah, you just want to see that waiter you’ve been texting all week.”

Himchan smiled but didn’t try to deny it. He just slipped on his jacket and headed for the café. It was colder outside. Winter wasn’t that far off.

When Himchan pushed into the café he was met with Daehyun’s bright smile. “Himchan!” Daehyun waved in greeting as he moved behind the counter. Himchan decided to sit at the counter today so he could watch and chat with Daehyun while he worked.

Daehyun was very easy to talk to. He was practically oozing sunshine and happiness and it just felt really comfortable to be around him. Himchan found himself staring with a smile plastered across his face as the other was preparing a couple of lattes for some girls who had just walked in.

Daehyun noticed and looked up with a small smile. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just very cute.” Daehyun nearly lost his grip on the cup he was holding and his face turned instantly red. He composed himself a little and hastily delivered the lattes to the girls who were watching the two at the counter and whispering back and forth. They giggled as Daehyun approached them.

When Daehyun returned to the counter his face was still a light pink. Himchan reached over and poked his cheek. “You’re even cuter when you’re embarrassed like that.”

Daehyun slapped his hands over his cheeks trying to cover them. Himchan heard the girls practically squeal. “You can’t say stuff like that when I’m working!”

“When else am I going to say it? I don’t see you outside of the café.”

“Invite me over then.” One of the girls began lightly hitting the other and both were smiling. Daehyun bit his lip and looked away dropping his hands.

“How about tonight? Jongup is going out of town for a conference for a few days.”

Daehyun looked back up with wide eyes. “I barely know you.” He covered his chest by crossing his arms.

Himchan laughed. “I’ll keep my hands to myself. We can just watch a movie or something.”

Daehyun seemed to consider this for a moment. “Ok. I get off at six.”

Himchan glanced at his phone to see the time. He had just under three hours. “Alright, I’ll be back at six to pick you up then.” He downed the rest of his coffee and stood up throwing a few bills on the table.

“You’re leaving?”

“My apartment only has two guys living in it. I’d like to clean a little. I’ll be back.”

“Don’t be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short chapter, please forgive me.  
> but hey at least the next one is sure to be exciting.  
> a DATE!


End file.
